Pool Cleaning
by abigaillovesglee
Summary: Monchele smut One Shot :3 Cory is a pool cleaner and comes to Lea's house... what happens next?;)


**right this is the first ever smutty fanfic I've ever written so I'm sorry if it's terrible... lol**

**well... enjoy;)**

* * *

Lea sighed, fanning herself as she sat by her pool. She was wearing practically nothing, just a bikini top and a little pair of shorts because New York City was experiencing its first heat wave of the year! She was lounging on one of her deck chairs by the pool, sweating and drinking lots of chilled wine. She was starting to get a little drunk and accidentally spilled a little wine on her gradually tanning skin. She sighed… maybe she should go inside and clean up. She got up from her deck chair and walked into her air-conditioned house and immediately cooled down. She petted her cat Sheila as she walked past her on the way upstairs but as she was about to start climbing, she heard the doorbell go off. She groaned, remembering that Cory, her pool cleaner, was coming round today. She walked to get the door in her flip-flops and answered it.

Wow, she had forgotten how sexy Cory Monteith actually was…

She had answered the door, finding him practically wearing… well shorts and shoes, that's it! His toned body turned Lea on so much. She had invited him in and immediately noticed he was checking out her sweaty body, particularly her boobs. Well, she wasn't exactly complaining! She had gone back outside to watch Cory cleaning. She realised she was becoming extremely turned on by the sight of him just cleaning the pool and seeing him soaked so jumped up to go fix this. She shouted over to Cory hurriedly, saying she would be back soon and half ran upstairs. As soon as she got to her bedroom she groaned and closed her eyes, remembering how fucking sexy Cory had been while cleaning her pool. She lay down on her bed and pulled off her shorts, revealing the little black thong she had on. She began to breathe heavier as she ran her hands over her body, her boobs… then downwards… She realised how wet Cory had actually made her as she began to rub herself. She started to moan and put a finger inside herself, imagining Cory standing over her, thrusting inside her.

Lea screamed as someone knocked on the door.

"Ms. Michele, I – I was j – just wondering if you were okay, you kind of ran off in a hurry…" said Cory's voice through her door.

"Don't come in!" she screech as she put her boobs back in her bikini.

"O-okay" called Cory, sounding like he was wondering what the fuck was going on.

To Lea's horror, the door handle twisted and in walked Cory.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Lea shouted at Cory, going bright red and covering herself.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY, I THOUGHT YOU SAID COME IN SO I DID!" Cory shouted back, obviously staring at Lea and panicking.

"G-get out!" screeched Lea as she grabbed a pillow to cover herself.

Lea noticed Cory's face falling a little as he stepped out the room, shutting the door behind him. Lea sighed and lay on her back, embarrassed at what just happened.

Another thought crossed her mind… she should have just let him stay… Lea definitely wanted him to and he looked disappointed when she told him to leave soooo… why not? Lea made a quick (and drunk) decision.

"CORY!?" she shouted and was confused when she heard a crash outside the door.

"Y-yes!?" a voice called from outside the door.

"Wait a minute… were you listening to me!?" Lea asked

"Uhmmm… well… not really" a voice stammered.

Lea walked over to her door and opened it to find Cory sitting on the landing. He was rubbing his head like he had banged it on somthing when Lea shouted on him…

"Well what were you doing out here then!?" Lea asked, bewildered.

"Well emmm, I- I wasn't actually LISTENING to you…" Cory answered quietly, staring at the door's keyhole.

Lea thought about that for a second… Did that mean?… He had been WATCHING her!? She then realised that the thought of that turned her on more than it creeped her out. She stood for a second more, and made another quick (and drunk) decision.

She leapt at him, only wearing her thong and a bikini top and attached her lips hungrily to his. He returned the kiss just as passionately, pushing her up against the wall and breathing on her neck as his hands immediately went to her ass. "Fuck Lea, you're so fucking sexy" he whispered as he traced kisses along her sweaty collarbone. Lea moaned as she heard this and pushed him away. A look of confusion crossed his face before Lea grabbed him and led him into her bedroom. She felt Cory push her onto the bed and laughed as she turned round to see Cory taking off his shorts to reveal a growing lump in his boxers. Lea moaned at this sight and began to teasingly suck her finger. She saw the lump grow bigger. She stopped to pulled her bikini top off and Cory lay on top of her, kissing her all over. He traced his tongue down her neck and over her collarbone then further down until he found a nipple. He began to suck at it while he bucked his hips into her. Lea moaned at how fucking good it felt.

"I've always wanted to fuck you Cory" she moaned out.

"I've imagined doing this so many times to you Lea... fucking you until you scream out loud" Cory said while rubbing Lea's breasts. Lea then sat up and shoved Cory off her, standing up. "Stand up!" she commanded, only wearing a thong while her breasts hung free. Cory grinned as he did what he was told. She took a step towards him and stared at the large lump in his boxers as her mouth watered at the thought of it. She took a step forward and sank to her knees as Cory let out a fast breath. She used her teeth to pull down his boxers and began to rub at his hardening length. He moaned and Lea used her other hand to rub his balls. He moaned louder as Lea rubbed gently over his tip and then gradually sped up. She adjusted the speed where the moaning was the loudest and kept on going. Cory bucked his hips and grabbed onto Lea's head, winding his hands into her hair as he shouted out curses. Lea could tell he would orgasm soon so she put her lips to his tip and grabbed both of his balls, started massaging and moved her mouth over him. His hands tightened in her hair and she went faster."Fuck!" he screamed as Lea moved even faster and hummed, creating vibrations at the back of her throat that his tip was pressing against. She let go of his balls and grabbed his ass, squeezing it and dragging her nails down it. "-keep going" he shouted "OH MY GOD. FUCK I'M GONNA CUM BABY" he shouted as Lea began to deep throat him. She felt his body tense and a shoot of cum rolled down her throat. She happily swallowed everything that came out of him, sucking him dry. When she stopped, he fell back on the bed. He was breathing heavily and moaning "Fucking hell that was good, oh my god". Lea gave him a minute before she climbed onto the bed and straddled him.

"My turn" she announced and Cory looked up at her. He flipped her onto her back and pushed her further up the bed, taking off her thong before spreading her legs. He leaned his head in towards her pussy and began flicking his tongue around her clit. Lea started breathing heavier. "Harder Cory, faster" she moaned and Cory slowly slipped two of his finger inside her. He began to suck on her clit, tracing circles round it with his tongue and thrusting his fingers into her. She began to moan loudly and grab her boobs, kneading them as Cory went faster and harder. He began to nibble round her clit and slipped a third finger in then decided to talk dirty to her. Lea liked this. A lot. Cory breathed out what dirty things he would do to her and what he wanted to do to her in the future while Lea screamed out curses. What Cory was saying turned her on a LOT. He kept on talking until he felt the walls of her pussy get tighter around his fingers. He rubbed her clit and it was only a few seconds before she began to tense and scream out loud as the orgasm she was having took over her body and make her back arch with pleasure. Cory kept on rubbing her until she was finished and licked up everything.

To Cory's surprise, she recovered fast and spread her legs open on the bed. Cory smirked as he understood. He rubbed himself a little more, moved closer to Lea and slowly slipped his cock inside her. He let her adjust to his size and slowly started moving his hips. Lea let out a moan of pleasure. He felt so fucking good she thought. "Cory oh GOD" He began to move faster, slipping in and out of her then grabbed Lea's ankles and moved her legs onto his shoulders. He got on his knees, holding onto her hips and Lea started screaming. "FUCK" she shouted and Cory moaned loudly at how good she felt. He started pushing his hips even faster into her and grabbed onto her boobs. He was moving her whole body as he pushed inside of her and it turned him on so fucking much. He pulled right out of her and slammed into her as she screamed. He did it again. And again. And again. 'Damn', Lea thought to herself '... I'm gonna be so bruised tomorrow morning' but the thought was wiped out of her head as he screamed again. He kept going until Lea pushed against him and twisted round, with Cory still inside of her to get on her hands and knees. She screamed as he reached round and grabbed her boobs, meaning that he was now bending right over her. He started pushing into her faster and faster while pleasuring her breasts causing her to curse even louder. He started to feel her walls tighten around him and shouted at how good it felt. The feel of this made him nearly cum too. "LEA, I'M GONNA CUM" he shouted at her, his breath lous and heavy near her head.

"ME TOO" she screamed back. They kept on going until Lea cummed, getting soaking wet around Cory. At the feel of this, Cory did too, shooting hot ropes of cum into her. When he was finished, he collapsed onto the bed beside Lea who's arms had already collapsed which left her cute ass in the air, dripping wet. "That was so fucking good Cory" she said panting, hot and sweaty.

"Mmm, me too babe" Cory panted out, unable to say anything else as they lay there beside each other.

They both loved the smell of sex sweat.

* * *

**Lol. **


End file.
